The Son: Thomas's Untold Story
by Boomboomboomer
Summary: The Son alternate path, this is the story of Thomas when he wasn't the son of Carlos, he has his own adeventure with his boyfriend Drake. Will they make it to safety? Will they end up as Walkers? Will Thomas run into any familair faces? Read to find out


Episode 1: Thomas's Untold Story

Chapter 1: A Month In

Thomas's POV

I looked out the window of the car, driving past broken down cars, dead bodies, walkers in the distance. I had to look away but I couldn't I kept on looking at the carnage in front of my very eyes. We were lucky as hell to have been found by Donald, yes WE me and Drake, my boyfriend. It surprised me and Drake were running from some walkers when he pulled up beside us and invited us to go along with him. Normally I wouldn't do such a thing but in the Zombie Apocalypse I took my chances. I felt two arms wrap around my neck and they snapped me out of my thought, I looked to the right and smiled at the sight of the loving eyes of Drake.

"Getting lost in your thoughts" he smirked.

"Depends" I replied simply.

"Depends on what? Me not knowing you?"

"Oh shush, I was just kidding"

"You're so confusing" he said as cuddled to me.

"I will not begin about you then" I grinned before getting a small glare from Drake.

"Oh hahahaha very funny Thomas" with that he hid his face in my chest and the conversation was over. I looked over to our drive, Donald.

"Thanks again for saving us back there" I smiled. The man looked in his rear-view mirror and smiled back.

"My pleasure, son. Couldn't let two teens die now could I?" he replied chuckling.

"Some people would, in times like these anyways" I replied.

"I'm not that type of guy" the older man replied, "I'm more of a: the more the merrier, kinda guy".

"That's funny, a teacher always said: 'the less the merrier'" Drake said moving his head up.

"Then that teacher was a goddamn idiot" Donald said making both me and Drake laugh as we nodded our heads in agreement. The older man had been real nice since he picked us up, he was an older fella, African-American of origin it looked like, nearly bald and a grey moustache.

"Say…do you kids know how to shoot a gun, I know it's a weird question but you gotta know how to in a world like this" Donald asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do" Drake smiled, "my dad owned a shooting range back in the city, he thought both me and Thomas and we went shooting each week since".

"Then you can use this" Donald said opening the glove box taking out a revolver out of it before handing it to Drake.

"You're giving us a gun? Just cause we said we knew how to shoot one?" I asked a bit confused by this sudden offer.

"Ya need one, and I know y'all won't just go and shoot me so I use it, I got my shotgun anyways" he said smiling in the rear-view mirror.

"Well thank you but which one of us will hold it" Drake asked turning back to me. I looked at him for a bit, neither of us really had any advantage of the other so I shrugged.

"You keep it you're already holding it anyways so who cares" I smiled.

"You sure?" he asked one more time. I chuckled and kisses his cheek.

"Yes I'm sure, I still have my knife remember?"

"Fine I'll shoot you melee" he giggled. I smiled at him and felt liking leaning forward a little closing the not-so-big gap that was between us already but that wasn't gonna happen.

"Hold on!" Donald yelled before the car came to a sudden stop. I looked past him as we came to a stop and I saw that the entire damn road was blocked by crashed cars.

"Unless this thing turns into a monster truck we are not driving past that" I snarled as I sat up straight.

"Guess we gotta walk" Donald muttered as he opened his car door grabbed his shotgun and got out. I opened my car door and got out aswell followed by Drake who held our bags.

"Well shit…" I hissed, "Let's get going". I put the bag Drake handed to me on my bag and the three of us began to walk, me and Drake hand in hand and Donald leading the way. We moved past cars who were all completely empty, no corpses nothing. After about half an hour of walking we came out of the car mess and noticed a dozen walkers or so ahead of us.

"Guess there are the drivers" I sighed before grabbing my knife from my belt.

"Now wait there, champ. We don't have to do nothing" he said as he nodded his head in the direction of the side of the road, apprantly there was a way down, to what looked like a small town.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Drake said as we quickly went that way and slid down the hill.

"C'mon hurry up" Donald said sprinting towards a house ahead of us and opening the door. We ran in and locked the door behind us.

"Well…this is nice, a warm comfy house" Drake giggled. I put my hand on my thigh and looked around.

"Something ain't right" I said as I narrowed my eyes.

"You said that right" a female voice said. As I looked around I saw 2 woman come walking out a room in the house shotguns pointed straight at our face.

"We ran into the wrong house" Donald sighed putting his own shotgun on the ground.

"Yup…we're boned" I sighed.

_Yea I'm not dead :/ just very lazy xD. Okay so I have began working on this new story showing Thomas's story he had in the Walking Dead universe when he wasn't Carlos his son. I will be writing this story in a 5 Episode part just like TWD game of his own but I will give it my own twists. I hope you enjoy and if you wonder about Carver's Replacement and such, they will be updated soon too. _


End file.
